This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core includes Carolyn Hovde Bohach, PI and Director and Michael Laskowski as Program Coordinator at the University of Idaho. Note: to capture Carolyn's publications she is listed as Carolyn J. Hovde. Three other Co-PIs are Julie Oxford from Boise State University (BSU), Chris Daniels from Idaho State University (ISU)), and James Foster, Director of Bioinformatics at the University of Idaho (UI). The Statewide Steering Committee meets monthly by conference call or in person and consists of the PI and Co-PIs plus Richard Olson (Boise VA), Steve Christenson (BYU-Idaho), and Mark Sugden (CSI), Michael Laskowski, Associate Director, the PIs for two COBRE Programs (Drs. Gregory Bohach and Larry Forney), the VP for Research at the UI (Dr. Charles Hatch), and representatives of the outreach colleges: Ms. Rhena Cooper (NIC), Drs. Matthew Johnston and Jane Finan (LCSC), Dr. Dan Nogales (NNU), and Dr. Ann Koga (ACI). The External Advisory Committee (EAC) meets twice yearly and consists of Drs. Craig Scott (Univ. of Washington), Charles Garcia (Univ. of Washington), Dr. Beulah Gray (University of Minnesota) and Michael Gribskov (Purdue Univ.), and Lee Weber (Univ. of Nevada Reno). The EAC provides guidance in establishing priorities for INBRE, for recruiting students and faculty from disadvantaged backgrounds, and tools for assessing the program.